


Tales from the Shadow Realm

by TheSingingSword



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSingingSword/pseuds/TheSingingSword
Summary: There is a world where the light never shines. Where your darkest fears become reality. Where madness reigns supreme and the forces of darkness torment those unlucky enough to get caught in their path. Welcome to the Shadow Realm.





	1. Chapter 1

At the center of a dark, forbidding forest lies a one-towered castle surrounded by stone walls festooned with ivy. The castle stands menacingly against the dark, purple sky. Wolves howl in the darkness and owls hoot in their perches, ready for a long night of hunting.

Inside, Yami Bakura sits comfortably in a tall, red, armchair, smoking a pipe in front of the fire of his library. Save for a few candles and the red glow of the fire, it is dark in there. The shelves full of old books are covered with cobwebs. Thunder shakes the castle and wolves again howl somewhere in the dark.

"Welcome," said Yami Bakura, pouring himself a glass of wine. "I've been expecting you, my friends. Welcome to our first edition of Tales from the Shadow Realm. A collection of stories that are told from the darkest pits of the abyss."

He opens a red book sitting on his desk. "Ah, what a perfect way to start the night. Our first tale is a young man named Joey, who is sadly being outcasted by all he meets. Have you ever had those days, when people would just avoid you as if you were carrying the plague? Looked at you as though you were some grotesque monsters who needed to be locked away in a cage? Joey was certainly having one of those days. But why? Why would a successful, handsome, and talented young Duelist be cast away by society like this? Joey will soon find out that he had stumbled right into the heart of the Shadow Realm."

* * *

_**Shunned** _

* * *

"Do these people not know who I am!?" Joey Wheeler wondered as an elderly chap in a top hat screamed and ran away from him in fear. Why? What happened? Did he stink? No, that couldn't be. He was wearing his best cologne. It was a good brand. Even his crush, Alexis, said that it smelled good on him.

Joey looked in the mirror. Did he have something in his face? No? He seemed perfectly normal. So why was everyone running away from him?

Bah, this had been one very peculiar day. Something wasn't right. He suddenly found himself walking along downtown Domino City for some odd reason. He had no recollection of how he got there at all. Or why he was there. Perhaps he dozed off and his memory got foggy. Yes, that was it. It had to be. It happened to him lots of times at the academy. Sometimes his mind would wander and he'd be walking down the halls of the school on auto-pilot like a mindless zombie.

He had to retrace his steps. He looked at his wristwatch. Damn, it was cracked. What could have done that to it? It was a very sturdy watch. Not even a fall down the stairs could damage it this way. He saw an old lady waiting for the bus.

Joey approached her and said: "Excuse me. My watch broke. Could you tell me the time, please?"

"Of course, young man," the woman said. "It's —" She looked at him and froze. Her face contorted into an expression of absolute horror. She screamed and ran away.

"What!?" shouted Joey. "What in the hell is going on?"

More people saw him and ran away from him, others scurried into the buildings and even sped across the street braving heavy traffic just to avoid him.

"Something is definitely wrong," Joey thought. "I have to get home."

He asked someone for a phone. A frightened man tossed Joey his and ran away screaming at the top of his lungs. Joey was beginning to get frightened himself. He even felt like crying. What in the hell was going on?

"I just need to get home," he said, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. "Maybe somebody there can help me."

He picked up the phone and called his sister But someone else answered him.

"Hello?" said Joey. "Hello, Serenity, is that you?"

"Serenity?" a woman said. "No, I'm afraid she's not available right now. She's currently at a funeral right now. Her brother, Joey, tragically died in a car accident the other night."

* * *

Bakura sneered and set the book down.

"Now what could have caused that to happen, eh? Those are things that even I cannot explain. For once the Shadow Realm desires your soul, there is no running from your fate. Our next story is a boy named Dimitri. Unlike Mr. Wheeler, he wasn't any good at Duel Monsters. He is known at school as the copycat Duelist. A player who uses the decks of other people to play. But it mattered not who Dimitri copied. Time and time again, he would lose. So obsessed was he in becoming the ultimate duelist, that he would stoop himself to an all-time low. He would commit an atrocity that would send him on a one-way trip into his darkest nightmares."

* * *

_**Curse of the White Dragon** _

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Dimitri's mother said during dinner one rainy night. "Seto Kaiba passed away last night."

"I thought he'd never die," said Dimitri's father. "I wonder who he left all his money to."

"I don't know about his fortune. Many in town are saying young Mokuba is going to have that fortune. There are even whispers that Seto Kaiba is going to share a portion of his wealth with Yugi Muto."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one," said Dimitri's father. "Seto Kaiba respected Yugi, but I doubt even that respect will be enough to make him give the boy even a penny from his bank account. Hah."

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that they are set to have a funeral tomorrow morning."

"What about his Blue-Eyes White Dragons? A guy could become a real champ with those prized cards."

"I think he's going to be buried with them. There is no way a man so attached to his cards like that would ever dream of parting with them, even in death."

Dimitri stopped eating. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now that beast would surely be the monster to grant him victory and end his horrid losing streak at school. Most importantly, wouldn't the girls be surprised to see him taking down Zane's Cyber Dragons with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Or perhaps even destroy Jaden, who still managed to defeat him when he stole Yugi Muto's deck last year. There would be no stopping him, that's for sure. He just needed to get that deck.

When dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned, Dimitri went upstairs and went do bed, dreaming of the rewards that were coming his way. Harems with beautiful girls, tournament prizes, and most of all, respect. Yes, those dragons would be his meal ticket to the big time.

The next morning, Dimitri got on his bike and rode to the Domino City Cemetary where Seto Kaiba would be laid to rest. There, Dimitri waited behind one of the tombstones and listened to the eulogy. Yugi Muto was there as well; it was the least he could do for Mokuba.

When the final 'Amen' was muttered, the guests got up and went home. Mokuba was standing beside the mausoleum of white where Seto's gold engraved casket was carried downstairs into a chamber. He was talking to Yugi by the fountain in front of the mausoleum, ha! What pomposity.

Dimitri moved closer, hoping he could get some information on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. Sure enough, that's exactly what they were talking about.

"Where are they?" Yugi asked. "Did he give them to you, Mokuba?"

Mokuba grinned - or tried to. "Naw, you know Seto. He would never part with his Blue-Eyes. Those beasts are things he held very close to his heart. And that's where he intends to keep them." Mokuba winked. "You know him."

"Ah, I see," said Yugi. "Come on. We're going to get some ice cream. Want to come?"

"Thanks, Yugi, but I have a lot of work to do. And I'd like to spend a few more moments with my brother if you don't mind."

"Well, if you ever need anything, we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Yugi. Oh, by the way. Here's a check Seto wrote for you. You're going to get a million dollars every month for the rest of your life."

"Mokuba, I can't take this."

Mokuba laughed. "Come on, Yugi. You take water from the ocean with a bucket and what do you have left? We can get some pizza on Friday if you want."

Yugi smiled. "That'll be great. See you."

They shook hands and parted ways. Dimitri was mad. He didn't get the information he wanted. All he understood was that the dragons were something he wanted to keep close to his heart. Perhaps that meant they were in his pocket somewhere. Yes, that's it. Dimitri decided that tonight after dinner, he would ride to the cemetery, break into the mausoleum, and steal the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It was going to be hard work, but he felt he could do it. He was a master of breaking into places that were designed to keep people out. Yugi's deck had far more security than the mausoleum, that's for sure.

That night, it began to rain heavily. Just his luck. But Dimitri was determined to get those cards. He snuck out his bedroom window and rode his bike back to the cemetery. It was dark and creepy there at night. The skyline of the city towered over the trees that surrounded the cemetery. Dimitri had no trouble spotting the mausoleum.

Pfft, who could, it was the most obnoxious-looking thing in the cemetery. Two floors, making it look like a museum or something. What an asshole. Even in death, Seto Kaiba loved to show off. Dimitri scampered up the hill to Seto Kaiba's resting place and used a custom lockpick he invented to open the lock holding the door tightly in place. He pulled the heavy door open carefully, not wanting to make any noise. The horrible creaking of the damn thing was loud as if it were trying to get a hold of someone; warning them that there was a thief in the midst.

Dimitri closed the door behind him, leaving it open with just a crack. Then he walked down a dark stairwell, lighting up the way with his flashlight. A flash of gold caught his eye. There it was, protected by a red velvet rope. Seto Kaiba's coffin. There was a portrait of him hanging on the wall right over the coffin.

At once, Dimitri got to work. The lock was a good one. He had to work hard to pry it open. He stopped. All of a sudden, he heard whispering all around him. He listened closely and shrugged.

"It was probably just the wind," he thought. "Must be blowing through the crack I left behind."

It took a while for him to get the lock, but eventually, he heard that satisfying click, congratulating him for a job well done.

This was it. There was no turning back now. He was going to rob a man's grave. And not just any man. This was Seto Kaiba. Dimitri didn't care; he wouldn't be down here if he did. The deck contained in this gold monstrosity of a coffin was going to change his life in more ways than he could ever imagine.

Slowly, Dimitri opened the lid. And there he was. Seto Kaiba, lying peacefully in his coffin. His skin was cold and deathly white, as was his suit. Underneath his white blazer was a light blue dress shirt and a white tie.

Dimitri held the flashlight in his mouth and started to fumble around Seto Kaiba's body, searching his pockets for the dragons. Nothing. They were all empty. He dared to even push Seto on his side and searched for the cards in the back pockets. Nothing. The cards were not here.

But Mokuba said they were going to be close to his heart. That should mean the cards were going to be close to his chest. He searched the blazer again, over and over again. Nothing. There was nothing there.

Then a macabre thought hit him. Close to his heart. Hmmm. Could it be?

Dimitri opened Seto's jacket, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. There was a scar on his chest. It looked like it had been recently sewn up good and tight.

Oh, man! Dimitri thought. That was close to his heart all right. Only Seto Kaiba would be that demented. The dragons. They had to be deep inside his chest. So focused on his future fame and fortune, that Dimitri lost all reason and remorse. He had to do what he had to do. He took a knife from his back pocket — something he brought in case of emergencies — and performed the dirtiest deed of his life. He carved open Seto's chest and pulled open the incision. He shined his light inside the hollowed out cavity and saw something gold flashing in the walls of blood-red tissue.

There they were. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons. They were his at last. But just as he was about to reach for it, something grabbed his wrist.

"AHHHH!"

Dimitri sighed in relief. His sleeve had just come down, that's all. He waited until his heart slowed down and took the deck box out of Seto's chest. It was wrapped in clear plastic foil, which he quickly undid. He opened the deck box and saw that his whole deck was in there. Neat.

He looked around. He didn't want to be here any longer. He closed the lid, locked it, and ran back up the stairs, with the feeling of something chasing him tickling his back. Just as he reached the entrance, he heard something.

**_Give back my cards!_ **

He stopped and listened again. Oof, whatever it was, it was gone now. Dimitri closed the door to the mausoleum, ran out of the cemetery, and hopped on his bike, riding home.

When he got there, he climbed back into his room and turned on the light. He looked at the deck box, glimmering with gold scrollwork. He opened the deck and examined it under the light of his deck lamp.

"Wow!" he said. The deck was radiating with power.

Chaos Emperor Dragon -Envoy of the End. Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and so many more of the most powerful dragons in all of Duel Monsters. And, of course, his prize. The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

_**Give back my cards!** _

Again, the creepy sound filled his ears. He shook his head. "No, I'm probably hearing things probably because I've been out so late."

Dimitri put the deck under his pillow, dressed into his pajamas and got into bed. He did it. He actually did it. But before he could dream of going out with Alexis, he heard the noise again.

Give back my cards! Give back my cards!

That was not the wind. That was not his imagination. There was something in his room. Just then, he heard the front gate creaking open and the sound of footsteps sulking down the stone path in front of his house.

**_Give back my caaaaaardds!_** The thing howled.

The front door opened. Dimitri hid under the blankets and shivered. He heard the thing walking around the first floor of his house.

It shouted: _**Give back my caaaaardds!**_

Dimitri shivered uncontrollably. He heard the creature shifting around, dragging its feet across the floor.

_**Give back my caaaaards!**_ It roared from the bottom of the steps.

Dimitri heard it grunting like a hungry beast as it went up the steps. For a moment, Dimitri peered over his blankets and was shocked when he saw that there were blue eyeballs peering at him. There must have been thousands of them. They grew out of his walls, his floor, his closet door, and on his roof, was an even bigger one, blinking at him. Then, he saw more eyeballs floating around his room. They were looking at him from the shelf, from the windowsill, and there were thousands blinking underneath his bed.

_**GIVE BACK MY CAAAARDSSS!**_ The thing roared.

The knob turned and shook. The door burst open. A shadowy, faceless mass was standing outside.

_**GIVE BACK MY CAAAAARDDSSS!** _

"No!" cried Dimitri. "I'll give them back! I'll give them back! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

All of a sudden, everything was still. And silent. Dimitri reached for the lamp in his night table and turned it on. The eyeballs were gone. The thing at the front of his door was gone, too.

Did he dream of this? He must have. But if he did, then this was a sign that those cards were just not for him. How he got them was wrong. Them being in this house was wrong. He promised that first thing tomorrow morning, he would return the cards back to Seto Kaiba. After making such a vow, the night was still and peaceful, and Dimitri fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly through his curtains. The birds were chirping outside his window and he could smell his mother cooking breakfast downstairs. Dimitri looked around. There were no eyeballs. They were all gone.

After breakfast, he got back on his bike and rode back to the cemetery, broke into the mausoleum, and hurried down to the chamber where Seto Kaiba was.

The coffin! It was gone. But where did it go?

Dimitri left the mausoleum and noticed Mokuba Kaiba walking away with his hands in his pockets. Dimitri closed the door and locked it and then ran towards him.

"Mokuba Kaiba?" he called.

Mokuba turned. "Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm so sorry about your brother."

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just taking a look at the mausoleum. It's very nice. Is your brother buried there?"

"Not anymore," said Mokuba. "I don't want my brother in that creepy place. I decided to burn his body and keep the ashes in my manor. You know, so he can be close to home."

"Oh, I see," said Dimitri. "Well, good luck to you. I know you'll run the business well. Your brother will be very proud."

"Thanks. Well, I have to go. You take care now." Mokuba waved Dimitri goodbye and walked back to his limo.

"Burn the cards?" Dimitri laughed. He patted them in his pocket. "No. They're mine."

Dimitri walked out of the cemetery and got back on his bike. But before he could start pedaling, he felt cold, boney fingers wrap around his neck and squeeze it. Dimitri tried to fight back, but he couldn't. The thing was too strong. And just before he let out his last breath, the creature leaned right beside his ear and said:

_**I TOLD YOU TO GIVE BACK MY CARDS!** _

* * *

Bakura laughs and shuts the book. He puts the book back on the cobweb-ridden shelf before he makes his way back to his armchair. Lightning flashes in the window outside and thunder eerily booms in the sky, shaking the castle. The candles flicker as if terrified and the fire keeps cracking in the fireplace. He takes a sip of scotch and sits back comfortably in his chair.

"That poor fool. Never disturb the dead. Yes, that's my job, but I'm a professional, ladies and gentlemen. Do not try it at home. Our last story is by far the darkest one, this night. Have you ever had those times when people look at you and say: "Stop acting like a child." It would seem that most of the time when we think of children, we see them as harmless, innocent little angels, who are too inexperienced to know right from wrong. And oftentimes, some view them as a representation of immaturity. But that is not always so. Throughout history, a great deal many of these little 'angels' can grow to become...little monsters. Monsters who can whisk you away into the darkest side of the abyss. Our next character, a young lady fresh out of Duel Academy, learned that the hard way when she was chosen to babysit a certain prodigy one warm, summer evening."

* * *

_**That's All Folks!** _

* * *

Jasmine hated the idea of sitting for that Mickey kid (Duel Links). The little boy was a snotnosed know it all, and he stared at her all night in a way that gave her the creeps. She blamed herself for that. She was clad in a white tank top and short denim cutoffs. Why? Well, she should have been at the beach in the Red Dragon Club dancing with her friends, but nope. She had to cancel her plans, and things happened so fast, she didn't have time to get back home and change.

She was forced to take the job by her mother. Jasmine's mother was a good friend of Mickey's mom, so she couldn't turn the request down. She was just home from Duel Academy for the summer holidays and was looking to relax and spend the season with her friends, not babysit some brat.

The pay was good; that was the only reason why she even submitted to her mother's nagging and accepted the job. She would get $500 for watching over the kid just for a few hours. It was a steal. Or perhaps even Mickey's mom was so desperate to get away from the little brat that she'd pay anything to get away from him for a few hours.

Mickey's mom gladly greeted her at the door; she was all dressed up for a night of drinking and dancing with her girlfriends and had a long evening ahead of her. That just made Jasmine even madder. She had to sacrifice her night so the little bastard's mom could have hers. But she forced a smile. After all, it was 500 bucks for a few hours, and she remembered her friend, Alexis, talking about a road trip that would last a few months. $500 could easily cover most of the expenses she needed for the trip.

"Thank you so much, Jasmine," said the mother. "Mickey's so glad you can sit for him tonight."

Jasmine shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I was going to hang out with my friends tonight, but if you need me that bad…"

"I understand. Thank you so much for sticking your neck out for me tonight. I would have gotten someone else, really. But every babysitter that's ever watched him refuses to come back. I try to get a hold of them, but I can't. It's like they just vanished or something."

"I don't blame 'em," Jasmine thought to herself.

"Oh, but you won't have to worry about my boy. He's so tied up with those Fortnite video games these days, it should be an easy night for you; just get him to bed by eleven."

Jasmine forced a smile. "Yes, ma'am, nothing to worry about," she said as the lady hustled out the door.

Jasmine sighed and settled in for the evening; she'd brought her binder to fix it up her dragon deck with beasts from the new Battles of Legend set.

She was a tall, bubbly girl; well-built and perky. She looked around; there was no sign of Mickey, but she heard the sound of guns firing and grenades exploding, telling her he was playing a round of battle royale games with his friends. It was all the rage these days.

Jasmine plopped down on the couch, kicked off her sandals, and reached for the remote. One of those silly cartoons that Mickey loved was on. A hungry wolf wearing a bowler hat and red overalls was chasing the Funny Bunny, a cartoon character highly endorsed by Maximillion Pegasus.

The wolf had a white napkin around his neck and chased Funny Bunny with a fork and knife. They went on for two minutes in an endless chase around the forest until, finally, the wolf captured Funny Bunny.

The wolf took Funny Bunny back to his cave. He tied him up and put an apple in its mouth, under a casserole dish. He closed the lid and rubbed his paws together. He searched the pantry for spices and stuff. When he came back to season Funny Bunny with salt and pepper, he lifted the top again, the rabbit was gone, replaced by a stick of dynamite.

BOOM!

Jasmine rolled her eyes and started to change the channel. "I can't believe kids find these things so funny."

"Do you like that show?" Mickey had snuck down the stairs; his high-pitched voice startled her. She gathered herself.

"Oh, Mickey!" she smiled. "You scared me. Meh, it's okay. But I loved the hell out of it when I was a kid. So what have you been up to?"

Mickey's eyes shone eagerly in the light of the TV. "I've been working on something new with the computer," he announced. "An interactive game. Would you like to play?"

"No thanks. I'm not into that kid stuff."

Mickey frowned. "It's not kid stuff! It's really cool, I promise."

"No, thank you. I'm not interested."

Mickey grinned and stood in front of the TV and crossed his arms. "I bet you think kid stuff is stupid, huh? I bet you believe I can be easily amused by anything."

"Uh, you watch this show for goodness sake."

"Come on. I bet you'll find my game to be really cool. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't make something cool. Trust me. You're going to like this."

Jasmine hesitated a little; "Sure," she finally said, and followed him up the stairs.

The kid's bedroom was full of technical brick-a-brack, monitors, game consoles, and wires all over the place. It was so warm with all of that equipment crammed into a little room, Jasmine started to sweat. She blew nervously and fanned her face with her hand.

Hanging on the wall was a big flatscreen TV, which showed the same cartoon she saw earlier; the wolf and this time he had his coyote minion. They were chasing Funny Bunny through a resort town in a beach episode.

Mickey started to talk about techno stuff, which Jasmine wasn't interested in.

Then, he turned on one of the computers and pointed something at her that looked like a camera with a laser on the front. "This is how I do it," he said. "You can actually live what's in the program!"

"You mean virtual reality? Like Duel Links. That thing looks dangerous, Mickey. One wrong move and your mind can be erased. Seto Kaiba goes through months and months of testing and preparations before he releases this stuff. Does your mom know you've got it?"

"I built it myself with parts I ordered from the mail," he said proudly. "Duel Links is my biggest inspiration for this. I wanted to build my own virtual world to play in, so I looked up some engineering material on the internet."

"But doesn't this suck up a lot of juice?" Jasmine asked. "Where did you get the power for this thing?"

"Oh, see this power cable on the floor. I made it myself. With a few modifications, my cable can draw power from the main cable outside."

This was getting scary. This kid was smart — too smart. But not as smart as he thought he was. He was seriously going to burn the house down with all this junk.

"I don't think you should be using this thing, Mickey," she said, patting his back. "Why don't we just go back downstairs? We can play Dungeon Dice Monsters or something."

"Oh, this is a lot better than Dungeon Dice Monsters," Mickey said, grinning. "Besides, that game sucks. We're gonna play my game." He picked up a control from his bed. "Here we go!"

And he pressed a red button on the center of the control. Jasmine was drenched in a powerful beam of light. It felt like the light was going right through her. She was rigid, incapable of moving or speaking. As she stood helplessly, she suddenly realized she felt lighter — as if she were going to float away.

And then, she began to fade from view; she grew more and more transparent...until finally, she wasn't there anymore. Mickey switched off the strange machine, then looked up at the TV on the wall. And there she was.

"Mickey!" Jasmine shrieked. She was standing in front of the cartoon backdrop of the Funny Bunny Show. "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

Mickey grabbed the microphone next to his multi-colored computer. "Jasmine — it worked! You're part of the Funny Bunny Show!"

She looked around at the pastel blue sky, the poorly sketched desert with cartoony red mountains and cactuses — and then it dawned on her that he could see her. She covered herself and dropped to her knees. "Mickey! — get me out of here, right this minute!" she screamed.

Mickey thought for a moment. "I don't know if I can. All I've been working on is inserting the person into the program. I'll see if I can figure out how to reverse it."

Jasmine bowed her head and began sobbing. Suddenly, she felt a finger tap on her bare shoulder and heard a familiar voice say, "Eh, pahdon me."

She jumped; it was Funny Bunny. He looked at her with that freakish expression that made him famous; then, grinning, said, "You're new around here, aincha? I'm Funny Bunny. Pleased to meetcha." He offered her a handshake, extending a four-fingered, white-gloved hand.

Jasmine was so amazed by what was happening that she couldn't talk. The cartoon character narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm-cat gotcher tongue, eh?"

He pulled a cat out of his own tongue. It hissed and ran away. Funny Bunny's eyes popped awkwardly and then colorful streamers and confetti burst out of his ears as he laughed at his own joke. Jasmine 's pounding heart was starting to slow; she caught her breath, swallowed, and said: "Help me — please! I'm trapped here!"

"Aw," chortled Funny Bunny, he patted the top of her head. "Things ain't so bad here. Just —" he looked around before drawing her close to him— "watch out for Mortimer Wolf. Hyuck, hyuck."

Funny Bunny abruptly looked to the right, and jumped six feet in the air; his legs started spinning like wheels, making the sound of someone banging conga drums, and he took off like a bullet into the forest.

Jasmine turned and saw who was coming for Funny Bunny. It was Mortimer Wolf and Carl Coyote. They were lumbering after him. Both of them still had napkins under their chins and carried a fork and knife in their paws.

Their long tongue reclined behind them, a huge smile on their cartoony faces.

They whipped past Jasmine, bounding after Funny Bunny...then, with a look of amazement, stuck both feet out and screetched to a halt like a car with bad brakes. The two villains turned back to look at Jasmine, who had stopped dead; a cold wave of fear surged down her body.

Carl started slavering; his eyes literally bulged out of their sockets, his tongue fell out of his mouth and hit the ground. "Hmm — a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Mmm, and they're more tender than rabbits," said Mortimer, licking his chops and flashing his teeth, dripping hungrily with saliva.

"HELP!" Jasmine screamed. She turned the opposite direction and ran wildly, tears blinding her. She could hear the two villain's giant feet stamping on the ground behind her. Their hungry breathing. It was so close. They were gaining on her. Suddenly, — there in front of her — a hole in the ground. She jumped into it feet first, dropping a dozen feet and landing on her soft bottom on the earth. "Ooff!" she grunted.

This was no ordinary hole in the ground; it had a bed, a nightstand, and dresser-and one very angry-looking cartoon porcupine.

"Hey, what's the big idea, bitch?" Piper the Porcupine sputtered. "You ruined my bed!"

Poor Jasmine. The madness. It was starting to become normal for her. "Please!" she begged. "A wolf and a coyote are after me! They want to eat me!"

"Better you than me, sista!" responded Piper, who turned his tail toward the girl and began to shoot spines at her.

"NO!" Jasmine cried, running for the nearest exit. Several quills found their way into her butt as she escaped, crying in pain.

"And stay out!" the porcupine shouted.

The light behind Jasmine receded into the distance as she escaped down the tunnel; finally, it was pitch black, and she had to slow down and feel her way along. Her heart was pounding again; her breath came in gasps. "Mickey!" she shouted in the darkness. "Mickey, goddamn you — get me out of here!"

She heard nothing. Mickey couldn't hear her. She was all alone in cartoon land. And there was no escape.

Jasmine was damp with sweat as she worked her way along; then, she saw a faint light ahead. She ran desperately toward it. Then a huge, hairy paw grabbed her by the throat, lifted her out of the hole, and thrust her into a gunny sack, tying the top shut.

Frightened, she punched and kicked from inside the bag. She bounced up and down as the wolf, carrying the sack over his shoulder, jauntily strutted toward his cave.

Finally, he arrived and howled victoriously. He unceremoniously tossed the sack on the floor and set his bowler hat neatly onto a hat rack. He then opened the sack, dumping Jasmine out. Sprawled on her back, Jasmine looked up between her knees at the two looming characters; both of them were twice her size. Carl and Mortimer were looking down at her, mouths watering.

"Mickey!" Jasmine screamed, her voice cracking. "Help me! Somebody help me!"

There was nothing.

Mortimer and Carl laughed and then used their sharp claws to strip her naked. Jasmine was shouting at the top of her lungs; then, still holding her by the feet, Carl Coyote carried her to the table where Mortimer began to prepare her with vegetables, spices, and secret sauces.

"I want the funny bone! Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck!" Funny Bunny said coming into the den.

"Good work, Rabbit," said Carl. "We couldn't have caught her without you."

Funny Bunny let out a horrible laugh and stuffed an apple in Jasmine's mouth. She started sniffling, pools of tears in her eyes.

"Aww," said Carl. "Let's play you a song on the world's smallest violin." He took out a micro violin and played a catchy tune from the other show about a sponge living in a pineapple under the water. Then, he started laughing at her. Her tears were not going to stop them from eating her.

Then, the moment Jasmine dreaded came. Mortimer stuffed her in a big pot, put the lid over it, and shoved the poor girl into the oven. Jasmine had never been so hot in her life; she was boiling in her own sweat now.

This isn't fair! It shouldn't be ending. Not now! Now like this.

She should be at the beach, sitting in front of the fire with Alexis and the rest of the girls. She should be having an ice-cold soda and a hot dog as they walked the pier, singing along to their favorite songs. Her ankles should be in the surf right now being cooled by the waves. She would never know that feeling again. Damn it, this isn't fair!

Her body cried out in agony as the temperature rose. And she was left with a final wish — that it would all be over soon.

On Mickey's screen, the words **GAME OVER** flashed in big red letters over and over again...

Mickey's mom got back late; seeing no one downstairs, she tromped up to the bedroom, where Mickey was in bed flipping through a binder of cards that weren't his.

"Where's Jasmine?" his mother asked.

"Uh...she had to leave about an hour ago; she said she had to meet someone," lied the nervous little boy. "She said you don't need to pay her. I asked her for her phone number, but she didn't want to give it to me. I guess she doesn't want to babysit me anymore."

"Another one bites the dust, eh? Oh, well." His mother smiled. "Well, I see you're getting big enough to be able to care for yourself, aren't you? I'll have to thank Jasmine's mother for her daughter's services tonight, though."

She left; Mickey exhaled and wiped his brow. He looked at the TV; Mortimer, Carl, and Funny Bunny where on the screen together. They all had bibs around their necks and their stomachs appeared bloated from a very large meal. Carl Coyote had a very chewed up leg bone in his hand.

The three characters thanked him. Thanked him for bringing yet another delicious dinner tonight. And they were hungry for more.

Mickey sneered. "You're welcome, guys. Don't worry. I'll get another one, I promise."

He walked to the screen and winked as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Bakura closes the book and cackles cruelly for the poor girl's demise was something he found rather humorous.

"Moral of the story. Never underestimate anyone, no matter how young they are. Even the smallest of us are capable of wondrous things. Sometimes incredible, oftentimes, very sinister. That is all I have for you tonight my friends. See you next time on Tales from the Shadow Realm. Until then — goodbye."

Bakura turns his head and looks out the window as a clap of thunder booms in the sky.


	2. Curse of the White Dragon

Bakura sneered and set the book down.

"Now what could have caused that to happen, eh? Those are things that even I cannot explain. For once the Shadow Realm desires your soul, there is no running from your fate. Chazz will now wander the world as a ghoul for all eternity. Perhaps it was his inflated ego that made his soul too delicious to pass up. Pride can be a real killer of the soul, especially when it becomes all you run on. Speaking of pride, our next story is about a young duelist named Dimitri. Unlike Chazz, this boy did not grow up very privileged. Nor was he any good at Duel Monsters. He is known as a copycat Duelist. A player who uses the decks of other people to play. But it mattered not who Dimitri copied. Time and time again, he would lose. So obsessed was he in becoming the ultimate duelist, that he would stoop himself to an all-time low. He would commit an atrocity that would send him on a one-way trip into his darkest nightmares."

* * *

_**Curse of the White Dragon** _

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Dimitri's mother said during dinner one rainy night. "Seto Kaiba passed away last night."

"I thought he'd never die," said Dimitri's father. "I wonder who he left all his money to."

"I don't know about his fortune. Many in town are saying young Mokuba is going to have that fortune. There are even whispers that Seto Kaiba is going to share a portion of his wealth with Yugi Muto."

"Now that's a lie if I ever heard one," said Dimitri's father. "Seto Kaiba respected Yugi, but I doubt even that respect will be enough to make him give the boy even a penny from his bank account. Hah."

"Well, I don't know. All I know is that they are set to have a funeral tomorrow morning."

"What about his Blue-Eyes White Dragons? A guy could become a real champ with those prized cards."

"I think he's going to be buried with them. There is no way a man so attached to his cards like that would ever dream of parting with them, even in death."

Dimitri stopped eating. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Now that beast would surely be the monster to grant him victory and end his horrid losing streak at school. Most importantly, wouldn't the girls be surprised to see him taking down Zane's Cyber Dragons with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Or perhaps even destroy Jaden, who still managed to defeat him when he stole Yugi Muto's deck last year. There would be no stopping him, that's for sure. He just needed to get that deck.

When dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned, Dimitri went upstairs and went do bed, dreaming of the rewards that were coming his way. Harems with beautiful girls, tournament prizes, and most of all, respect. Yes, those dragons would be his meal ticket to the big time.

The next morning, Dimitri got on his bike and rode to the Domino City Cemetary where Seto Kaiba would be laid to rest. There, Dimitri waited behind one of the tombstones and listened to the eulogy. Yugi Muto and his friends were there. The beautiful Téa Gardner, the strong Tristan Taylor, and their friend Joey Wheeler, a legendary duelist in his own right. He was the only one there who didn't shed a tear for the bloke.

When the final 'Amen' was muttered, the guests got up and went home. Mokuba was standing beside the mausoleum of white where Seto's gold engraved casket was carried downstairs into a chamber. He was approached by Yugi by the fountain in front of the mausoleum, ha! What pomposity. They hugged and started talking to one another, asking how they felt and if they needed anything.

Dimitri moved closer, hoping he could get some information on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards. Sure enough, that's exactly what they were talking about.

"Where are they?" Yugi asked. "Did he give them to you, Mokuba?"

Mokuba grinned - or tried to. "Naw, you know Seto. He would never part with his Blue-Eyes. Those beasts are things he held very close to his heart. And that's where he intends to keep them." Mokuba winked. "You know him."

"Ah, I see," said Yugi. "Come on. We're going to get some ice cream. Want to come?"

"Thanks, Yugi, but I have a lot of work to do. And I'd like to spend a few more moments with my brother if you don't mind."

"Well, if you ever need anything, we're all here for you."

"Thanks, Yugi. Oh, by the way. Here's a check Seto wrote for you. You're going to get a million dollars every month for the rest of your life."

"Mokuba, I can't take this."

Mokuba laughed. "Come on, Yugi. You take water from the ocean with a bucket and what do you have left? We can get some pizza on Friday if you want."

Yugi smiled. "That'll be great. See you."

They shook hands and parted ways. Dimitri was mad. He didn't get the information he wanted. All he understood was that the dragons were something he wanted to keep close to his heart. Perhaps that meant they were in his pocket somewhere. Yes, that's it. Dimitri decided that tonight after dinner, he would ride to the cemetery, break into the mausoleum, and steal the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. It was going to be hard work, but he felt he could do it. He was a master of breaking into places that were designed to keep people out. Yugi's deck had far more security than the mausoleum, that's for sure.

That night, it began to rain heavily. Just his luck. But Dimitri was determined to get those cards. He snuck out his bedroom window and rode his bike back to the cemetery. It was dark and creepy there at night. The skyline of the city towered over the trees that surrounded the cemetery. Dimitri had no trouble spotting the mausoleum.

Pfft, who could? It was the most obnoxious-looking thing in the cemetery. Two floors, making it look like a museum or something. What an asshole. Even in death, Seto Kaiba loved to show off. Dimitri scampered up the hill to Seto Kaiba's resting place and used a custom lockpick he invented to open the lock holding the door tightly in place. He pulled the heavy door open carefully, not wanting to make any noise. The horrible creaking of the damn thing was loud as if it were trying to get a hold of someone; warning them that there was a thief in the midst.

Dimitri closed the door behind him, leaving it open with just a crack. Then he walked down a dark stairwell, lighting up the way with his flashlight. A flash of gold caught his eye. There it was, protected by a red velvet rope. Seto Kaiba's coffin. There was a portrait of him hanging on the wall right over the coffin.

At once, Dimitri got to work on the lock. The lock was a good one; a real test of his talents. He stopped when he heard a peculiar sound. Whispering. There was whispering all around him. He listened closely and then it stopped. All he could hear was the sound of the rain splashing against the door at the top of the stairwell. Dimitri shrugged.

"It was probably just the wind," he thought. "Must be blowing through the crack I left behind."

It took a while for him to get the lock, but eventually, he heard that satisfying click, congratulating him for a job well done.

This was it. There was no turning back now. He was going to rob a man's grave. And not just any man. This was Seto Kaiba. Dimitri didn't care; he wouldn't be down here if he did. The deck contained in this gold monstrosity of a coffin was going to change his life in more ways than he could ever imagine.

Slowly, Dimitri opened the lid. And there he was. Seto Kaiba, lying peacefully in his coffin. His skin was cold and deathly white, as was his suit. Underneath his white blazer was a light blue dress shirt and a white tie. Dimitri took a deep breath. It was time to begin the search. He held the flashlight in his mouth and started to fumble around Seto Kaiba's body, searching his pockets for the dragons. Nothing. They were all empty. He dared to even push Seto on his side and searched for the cards in the back pockets. Nothing. The cards were not here.

But Mokuba said they were going to be close to his heart. That should mean the cards were going to be close to his chest. He searched the blazer again, over and over again. Nothing. There was nothing there.

Then a macabre thought hit him. Close to his heart. Hmmm. Could it be?

Dimitri opened Seto's jacket, loosened his tie, and unbuttoned his shirt. There was a scar on his chest. It looked like it had been recently sewn up good and tight.

Oh, man! Dimitri thought. That was close to his heart all right. Only Seto Kaiba would be that demented. The dragons. They had to be deep inside his chest. So focused on his future fame and fortune, that Dimitri lost all reason and remorse. He had to do what he had to do. He took a knife from his back pocket — something he brought in case of emergencies — and performed the dirtiest deed of his life. He carved open Seto's chest. He shined his light inside the hollowed-out cavity and saw something gold flashing in the walls of blood-red tissue.

There they were. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons. They were his at last. But just as he was about to reach for it, something grabbed his wrist.

"AHHHH!"

Dimitri sighed in relief. His sleeve had just come down, that's all. He waited until his heart slowed down and took the deck box out of Seto's chest. It was wrapped in clear plastic foil, which he quickly undid. He opened the deck box and saw that his whole deck was in there. Neat.

He looked around. He didn't want to be here any longer. He closed the lid, locked it, and ran back up the stairs, with the feeling of something chasing him tickling his back. Just as he reached the entrance, he heard something.

**_Give back my cards!_ **

He stopped and listened again. Oof, whatever it was, it was gone now. Dimitri closed the door to the mausoleum, ran out of the cemetery, and hopped on his bike, riding home.

When he got there, he climbed back into his room and turned on the light. He looked at the deck box, glimmering with gold scrollwork. He opened the deck and examined it under the light of his deck lamp.

"Wow!" he said. The deck was radiating with power.

Chaos Emperor Dragon -Envoy of the End. Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, and so many more of the most powerful dragons in all of Duel Monsters. And, of course, his prize. The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

_**Give back my cards!** _

Again, the creepy sound filled his ears. He shook his head. "No, I'm probably hearing things probably because I've been out so late."

Dimitri put the deck under his pillow, dressed into his pajamas and got into bed. He did it. He actually did it. But before he could dream of going out with Alexis, he heard the noise again.

_**Give back my cards! Give back my cards!** _

That was not the wind. That was not his imagination. There was something in his room. Just then, he heard the front gate creaking open and the sound of footsteps sulking down the stone path in front of his house.

 ** _Give back my caaaaaardds!_** The thing howled.

The front door opened. Dimitri hid under the blankets and shivered. He heard the thing walking around the first floor of his house.

It shouted: _**Give back my caaaaardds!**_

Dimitri shivered uncontrollably. He heard the creature shifting around, dragging its feet across the floor.

 _ **Give back my caaaaards!**_ It roared from the bottom of the steps.

Dimitri heard it grunting like a hungry beast as it went up the steps. Dimitri peered over his blankets and was shocked when he saw that there were blue eyeballs peering at him. There must have been thousands of them. They grew out of his walls, his floor, his closet door, and on his roof grew an even bigger one. It looked down at Dimitri, blinking at him menacingly. Then, he saw more eyeballs floating around his room. They were looking at him from the shelf, from the windowsill, and there were thousands, blinking underneath his bed.

 _ **GIVE BACK MY CAAAARDSSS!**_ The thing roared.

The knob turned and shook. The door burst open. A shadowy, faceless mass was standing outside.

_**GIVE BACK MY CAAAAARDDSSS!** _

"No!" cried Dimitri. "I'll give them back! I'll give them back! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!"

All of a sudden, everything was still. And silent. Dimitri reached for the lamp in his night table and turned it on. The eyeballs were gone. The thing at the front of his door was gone, too.

Did he dream of this? He must have. But if he did, then this was a sign that those cards were just not for him. How he got them was wrong. Them being in this house was wrong. He promised that first thing tomorrow morning, he would return the cards back to Seto Kaiba. After making such a vow, the night was still and peaceful, and Dimitri fell asleep.

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly through his curtains. The birds were chirping outside his window and he could smell his mother cooking breakfast downstairs. Dimitri looked around. There were no eyeballs. They were all gone.

After breakfast, he got back on his bike and rode back to the cemetery, broke into the mausoleum, and hurried down to the chamber where Seto Kaiba was.

The coffin! It was gone. But where did it go?

Dimitri left the mausoleum and noticed Mokuba Kaiba walking away with his hands in his pockets. Dimitri closed the door and locked it and then ran towards him.

"Mokuba Kaiba?" he called.

Mokuba turned. "Who are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm so sorry about your brother."

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just taking a look at the mausoleum. It's very nice. Is your brother buried there?"

"Not anymore," said Mokuba. "I don't want my brother in that creepy place. I decided to burn his body and keep the ashes in my manor. You know, so he can be close to home."

"Oh, I see," said Dimitri. "Well, good luck to you. I know you'll run the business well. Your brother will be very proud."

"Thanks. Well, I have to go. You take care now." Mokuba waved Dimitri goodbye and walked back to his limo.

"Burn the cards?" Dimitri laughed. He patted them in his pocket. "No. They're mine."

Dimitri walked out of the cemetery and got back on his bike. But before he could start pedaling, he felt cold, boney fingers wrap around his neck and squeeze it. Dimitri tried to fight back, but he couldn't. The thing was too strong. And just before he let out his last breath, the creature leaned right beside his ear and said:

_**I TOLD YOU TO GIVE BACK MY CARDS!** _


	3. That's All Folks!

Bakura laughs and shuts the book. He puts the book back on the cobweb-ridden shelf before he makes his way back to his armchair. Lightning flashes in the window outside and thunder eerily booms in the sky, shaking the castle. The candles flicker as if terrified and the fire keeps cracking in the fireplace. He takes a sip of scotch and sits back comfortably in his chair.

"That poor fool. Never disturb the dead. Yes, that's my job, but I'm a professional, ladies and gentlemen. Do not try it at home. Our last story is by far the darkest one, this night. Have you ever had those times when people look at you and say: "Stop acting like a child." It would seem that most of the time when we think of children, we see them as harmless, innocent little angels, who are too inexperienced to know right from wrong. And oftentimes, some view them as a representation of immaturity. But that is not always so. Throughout history, a great deal many of these little 'angels' can grow to become...little monsters. Monsters who can whisk you away into the darkest side of the abyss. Our next character, a young lady fresh out of Duel Academy, learned that the hard way when she was chosen to babysit a certain prodigy one warm, summer evening."

* * *

_**That's All Folks!** _

* * *

Jasmine hated the idea of sitting for that Mickey kid (Duel Links). The little boy was a snotnosed know it all, and he stared at her all night in a way that gave her the creeps. She blamed herself for that. She was clad in a white tank top and short denim cutoffs. Why? Well, she should have been at the beach in the Red Dragon Club dancing with her friends, but nope. She had to cancel her plans, and things happened so fast, she didn't have time to get back home and change.

She was forced to take the job by her mother. Jasmine's mother was a good friend of Mickey's mom, so she couldn't turn the request down. She was just home from Duel Academy for the summer holidays and was looking to relax and spend the season with her friends, not babysit some brat.

The pay was good; that was the only reason why she even submitted to her mother's nagging and accepted the job. She would get $500 for watching over the kid just for a few hours. It was a steal. Or perhaps even Mickey's mom was so desperate to get away from the little brat that she'd pay anything to get away from him for a few hours.

Mickey's mom gladly greeted her at the door; she was all dressed up for a night of drinking and dancing with her girlfriends and had a long evening ahead of her. That just made Jasmine even madder. She had to sacrifice her night so the little bastard's mom could have hers. But she forced a smile. After all, it was 500 bucks for a few hours, and she remembered her friend, Alexis, talking about a road trip that would last a few months. $500 could easily cover most of the expenses she needed for the trip.

"Thank you so much, Jasmine," said the mother. "Mickey's so glad you can sit for him tonight."

Jasmine shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I was going to hang out with my friends tonight, but if you need me that bad…"

"I understand. Thank you so much for sticking your neck out for me tonight. I would have gotten someone else, really. But every babysitter that's ever watched him refuses to come back. I try to get a hold of them, but I can't. It's like they just vanished or something."

"I don't blame 'em," Jasmine thought to herself.

"Oh, but you won't have to worry about my boy. He's so tied up with those Fortnite video games these days, it should be an easy night for you; just get him to bed by eleven."

Jasmine forced a smile. "Yes, ma'am, nothing to worry about," she said as the lady hustled out the door.

Jasmine sighed and settled in for the evening; she'd brought her binder to fix it up her dragon deck with beasts from the new Battles of Legend set.

She was a tall, bubbly girl; well-built and perky. She looked around; there was no sign of Mickey, but she heard the sound of guns firing and grenades exploding, telling her he was playing a round of battle royale games with his friends. It was all the rage these days.

Jasmine plopped down on the couch, kicked off her sandals, and reached for the remote. One of those silly cartoons that Mickey loved was on. A hungry wolf wearing a bowler hat and red overalls was chasing the Funny Bunny, a cartoon character highly endorsed by Maximillion Pegasus.

The wolf had a white napkin around his neck and chased Funny Bunny with a fork and knife. They went on for two minutes in an endless chase around the forest until, finally, the wolf captured Funny Bunny.

The wolf took Funny Bunny back to his cave. He tied him up and put an apple in its mouth, under a casserole dish. He closed the lid and rubbed his paws together. He searched the pantry for spices and stuff. When he came back to season Funny Bunny with salt and pepper, he lifted the top again, the rabbit was gone, replaced by a stick of dynamite.

BOOM!

Jasmine rolled her eyes and started to change the channel. "I can't believe kids find these things so funny."

"Do you like that show?" Mickey had snuck down the stairs; his high-pitched voice startled her. She gathered herself.

"Oh, Mickey!" she smiled. "You scared me. Meh, it's okay. But I loved the hell out of it when I was a kid. So what have you been up to?"

Mickey's eyes shone eagerly in the light of the TV. "I've been working on something new with the computer," he announced. "An interactive game. Would you like to play?"

"No thanks. I'm not into that kid stuff."

Mickey frowned. "It's not kid stuff! It's really cool, I promise."

"No, thank you. I'm not interested."

Mickey grinned and stood in front of the TV and crossed his arms. "I bet you think kid stuff is stupid, huh? I bet you believe I can be easily amused by anything."

"Uh, you watch this show for goodness sake."

"Come on. I bet you'll find my game to be really cool. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't make something cool. Trust me. You're going to like this."

Jasmine hesitated a little; "Sure," she finally said, and followed him up the stairs.

The kid's bedroom was full of technical brick-a-brack, monitors, game consoles, and wires all over the place. It was so warm with all of that equipment crammed into a little room, Jasmine started to sweat. She blew nervously and fanned her face with her hand.

Hanging on the wall was a big flatscreen TV, which showed the same cartoon she saw earlier; the wolf and this time he had his coyote minion. They were chasing Funny Bunny through a resort town in a beach episode.

Mickey started to talk about techno stuff, which Jasmine wasn't interested in.

Then, he turned on one of the computers and pointed something at her that looked like a camera with a laser on the front. "This is how I do it," he said. "You can actually live what's in the program!"

"You mean virtual reality? Like Duel Links. That thing looks dangerous, Mickey. One wrong move and your mind can be erased. Seto Kaiba goes through months and months of testing and preparations before he releases this stuff. Does your mom know you've got it?"

"I built it myself with parts I ordered from the mail," he said proudly. "Duel Links is my biggest inspiration for this. I wanted to build my own virtual world to play in, so I looked up some engineering material on the internet."

"But doesn't this suck up a lot of juice?" Jasmine asked. "Where did you get the power for this thing?"

"Oh, see this power cable on the floor. I made it myself. With a few modifications, my cable can draw power from the main cable outside."

This was getting scary. This kid was smart — too smart. But not as smart as he thought he was. He was seriously going to burn the house down with all this junk.

"I don't think you should be using this thing, Mickey," she said, patting his back. "Why don't we just go back downstairs? We can play Dungeon Dice Monsters or something."

"Oh, this is a lot better than Dungeon Dice Monsters," Mickey said, grinning. "Besides, that game sucks. We're gonna play my game." He picked up a control from his bed. "Here we go!"

And he pressed a red button on the center of the control. Jasmine was drenched in a powerful beam of light. It felt like the light was going right through her. She was rigid, incapable of moving or speaking. As she stood helplessly, she suddenly realized she felt lighter — as if she were going to float away.

And then, she began to fade from view; she grew more and more transparent...until finally, she wasn't there anymore. Mickey switched off the strange machine, then looked up at the TV on the wall. And there she was.

"Mickey!" Jasmine shrieked. She was standing in front of the cartoon backdrop of the Funny Bunny Show. "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

Mickey grabbed the microphone next to his multi-colored computer. "Jasmine — it worked! You're part of the Funny Bunny Show!"

She looked around at the pastel blue sky, the poorly sketched desert with cartoony red mountains and cactuses — and then it dawned on her that he could see her. She covered herself and dropped to her knees. "Mickey! — get me out of here, right this minute!" she screamed.

Mickey thought for a moment. "I don't know if I can. All I've been working on is inserting the person into the program. I'll see if I can figure out how to reverse it."

Jasmine bowed her head and began sobbing. Suddenly, she felt a finger tap on her bare shoulder and heard a familiar voice say, "Eh, pahdon me."

She jumped; it was Funny Bunny. He looked at her with that freakish expression that made him famous; then, grinning, said, "You're new around here, aincha? I'm Funny Bunny. Pleased to meetcha." He offered her a handshake, extending a four-fingered, white-gloved hand.

Jasmine was so amazed by what was happening that she couldn't talk. The cartoon character narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm-cat gotcher tongue, eh?"

He pulled a cat out of his own tongue. It hissed and ran away. Funny Bunny's eyes popped awkwardly and then colorful streamers and confetti burst out of his ears as he laughed at his own joke. Jasmine 's pounding heart was starting to slow; she caught her breath, swallowed, and said: "Help me — please! I'm trapped here!"

"Aw," chortled Funny Bunny, he patted the top of her head. "Things ain't so bad here. Just —" he looked around before drawing her close to him— "watch out for Mortimer Wolf. Hyuck, hyuck."

Funny Bunny abruptly looked to the right, and jumped six feet in the air; his legs started spinning like wheels, making the sound of someone banging conga drums, and he took off like a bullet into the forest.

Jasmine turned and saw who was coming for Funny Bunny. It was Mortimer Wolf and Carl Coyote. They were lumbering after him. Both of them still had napkins under their chins and carried a fork and knife in their paws.

Their long tongue reclined behind them, a huge smile on their cartoony faces.

They whipped past Jasmine, bounding after Funny Bunny...then, with a look of amazement, stuck both feet out and screetched to a halt like a car with bad brakes. The two villains turned back to look at Jasmine, who had stopped dead; a cold wave of fear surged down her body.

Carl started slavering; his eyes literally bulged out of their sockets, his tongue fell out of his mouth and hit the ground. "Hmm — a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Mmm, and they're more tender than rabbits," said Mortimer, licking his chops and flashing his teeth, dripping hungrily with saliva.

"HELP!" Jasmine screamed. She turned the opposite direction and ran wildly, tears blinding her. She could hear the two villain's giant feet stamping on the ground behind her. Their hungry breathing. It was so close. They were gaining on her. Suddenly, — there in front of her — a hole in the ground. She jumped into it feet first, dropping a dozen feet and landing on her soft bottom on the earth. "Ooff!" she grunted.

This was no ordinary hole in the ground; it had a bed, a nightstand, and dresser-and one very angry-looking cartoon porcupine.

"Hey, what's the big idea, bitch?" Piper the Porcupine sputtered. "You ruined my bed!"

Poor Jasmine. The madness. It was starting to become normal for her. "Please!" she begged. "A wolf and a coyote are after me! They want to eat me!"

"Better you than me, sista!" responded Piper, who turned his tail toward the girl and began to shoot spines at her.

"NO!" Jasmine cried, running for the nearest exit. Several quills found their way into her butt as she escaped, crying in pain.

"And stay out!" the porcupine shouted.

The light behind Jasmine receded into the distance as she escaped down the tunnel; finally, it was pitch black, and she had to slow down and feel her way along. Her heart was pounding again; her breath came in gasps. "Mickey!" she shouted in the darkness. "Mickey, goddamn you — get me out of here!"

She heard nothing. Mickey couldn't hear her. She was all alone in cartoon land. And there was no escape.

Jasmine was damp with sweat as she worked her way along; then, she saw a faint light ahead. She ran desperately toward it. Then a huge, hairy paw grabbed her by the throat, lifted her out of the hole, and thrust her into a gunny sack, tying the top shut.

Frightened, she punched and kicked from inside the bag. She bounced up and down as the wolf, carrying the sack over his shoulder, jauntily strutted toward his cave.

Finally, he arrived and howled victoriously. He unceremoniously tossed the sack on the floor and set his bowler hat neatly onto a hat rack. He then opened the sack, dumping Jasmine out. Sprawled on her back, Jasmine looked up between her knees at the two looming characters; both of them were twice her size. Carl and Mortimer were looking down at her, mouths watering.

"Mickey!" Jasmine screamed, her voice cracking. "Help me! Somebody help me!"

There was nothing.

Mortimer and Carl laughed and then used their sharp claws to strip her naked. Jasmine was shouting at the top of her lungs; then, still holding her by the feet, Carl Coyote carried her to the table where Mortimer began to prepare her with vegetables, spices, and secret sauces.

"I want the funny bone! Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck!" Funny Bunny said coming into the den.

"Good work, Rabbit," said Carl. "We couldn't have caught her without you."

Funny Bunny let out a horrible laugh and stuffed an apple in Jasmine's mouth. She started sniffling, pools of tears in her eyes.

"Aww," said Carl. "Let's play you a song on the world's smallest violin." He took out a micro violin and played a catchy tune from the other show about a sponge living in a pineapple under the water. Then, he started laughing at her. Her tears were not going to stop them from eating her.

Then, the moment Jasmine dreaded came. Mortimer stuffed her in a big pot, put the lid over it, and shoved the poor girl into the oven. Jasmine had never been so hot in her life; she was boiling in her own sweat now.

This isn't fair! It shouldn't be ending. Not now! Now like this.

She should be at the beach, sitting in front of the fire with Alexis and the rest of the girls. She should be having an ice-cold soda and a hot dog as they walked the pier, singing along to their favorite songs. Her ankles should be in the surf right now being cooled by the waves. She would never know that feeling again. Damn it, this isn't fair!

Her body cried out in agony as the temperature rose. And she was left with a final wish — that it would all be over soon.

On Mickey's screen, the words **GAME OVER** flashed in big red letters over and over again...

Mickey's mom got back late; seeing no one downstairs, she tromped up to the bedroom, where Mickey was in bed flipping through a binder of cards that weren't his.

"Where's Jasmine?" his mother asked.

"Uh...she had to leave about an hour ago; she said she had to meet someone," lied the nervous little boy. "She said you don't need to pay her. I asked her for her phone number, but she didn't want to give it to me. I guess she doesn't want to babysit me anymore."

"Another one bites the dust, eh? Oh, well." His mother smiled. "Well, I see you're getting big enough to be able to care for yourself, aren't you? I'll have to thank Jasmine's mother for her daughter's services tonight, though."

She left; Mickey exhaled and wiped his brow. He looked at the TV; Mortimer, Carl, and Funny Bunny where on the screen together. They all had bibs around their necks and their stomachs appeared bloated from a very large meal. Carl Coyote had a very chewed up leg bone in his hand.

The three characters thanked him. Thanked him for bringing yet another delicious dinner tonight. And they were hungry for more.

Mickey sneered. "You're welcome, guys. Don't worry. I'll get another one, I promise."

He walked to the screen and winked as he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Bakura closes the book and cackles cruelly for the poor girl's demise was something he found rather humorous.

"Moral of the story. Never underestimate anyone, no matter how young they are. Even the smallest of us are capable of wondrous things. Sometimes incredible, oftentimes, very sinister. That is all I have for you tonight my friends. See you next time on Tales from the Shadow Realm. Until then — goodbye."

Bakura turns his head and looks out the window as a clap of thunder booms in the sky.


	4. Mischievous Mindy

Thunder rumbles and lightning flashes outside of Bakura's window. He's leaning casually in his tall armchair and takes a sip of bourbon from his glass. The sphered ice mold jingles around the glass and the gold rings on his fingers flash in the fireplace.

"Do you mind if I finish my bloody drink first?"

He takes one last sip and sets the glass down.

"Ah. Welcome back, my friends. To Tales from the Shadow Realm, in which we delve into the lives of poor souls whose sinful lives force them to wander into the deepest, darkest pits of the abyss. Have you ever heard the phrase 'always obey your parents?' Well of course you have. Many of us have grown up with mommies and daddies or people who we consider parents. They know best. They always know what's best for you, so listen to their words carefully, lest you wish to find yourself consumed by the jowls of black eternity. There's no doubt that mischievous children have always trekked down the path to darkness. They think because they're older, that this path is the path to salvation into the land of milk of honey. A world where they find freedom, salvation, and acceptance from their peers. But life has a way of dealing with these spoiled brats. Our tale for tonight is about a rebellious young lady who absolutely refuses to listen to or even care for her sick mother, who loves her daughter with all her heart. It is a love that the girl takes for granted. And her actions will cost her more than she has ever dreamed of."

Bakura smiles as lightning and flashes and thunder shakes the castle.

* * *

**_Mischievous Mindy_ **

* * *

The DJ plays loud electronic music that shakes the nightclub, which has the theme of Dante's Inferno. The lights douse the building with red, orange, and fiery yellow while green lasers criss-cross against one another over the battlefield where a Duel is taking place.

Mindy, who is celebrating her 18th birthday, whoops as she sits on the lap of a bulky young man in an unbuttoned dress shirt with jeans, and a silver chain around his neck. Mindy is clad in a black, sparkly cocktail dress with a plunging neckline and a choker around her neck.

She smiles with excitement and takes a sip of a glowing blue cocktail she has in hand.

"All right, babe!" said the player, whose name was Harrington Rosewood, a boy she went to school with a few years ago. "Ready to see what I can do?"

"Yeah!" Mindy said, moving her shoulders up and down. "Show me what you got! What have you learned since school?"

"All right, here we go!" Harrington holds up his deck. "Show me some love, baby?" He says, holding the deck in front of Mindy's face.

Mindy giggles and blows on it for good luck.

Harrington set down his deck on a fancy platform lit up with liquid-crystal displays which showed the cards that were on the field and showed their Life Point counters. The platform had a lit-up playmat flashing in all the colors of the rainbow in bright neon.

The cards of his deck were sealed and protected by black sleeves with a gold filigree circle in the middle.

"All right, I set a card face-down and summon Moon Envoy in attack mode! I end my turn."

In the deep pit below glowing green and red, an oversized hologram of the soldier, armored in blue and wearing white slacks, was rendered in full form on the field. He spun his staff, topped with a crescent-shaped blade.

The other player, a skinny guy in a sleeveless vest, torn jeans, and a beanie draws his card.

"From my hand, I activate Second Coin Toss! Now, I can redo the results of an effect that deals with a coin toss. Now, I activate the spell, Cup of Ace! Now, here's how it works. If I get heads, I draw two cards. If I get tails, you draw two cards."

He tosses a golden coin in the air. The coin flips and falls on the playing mat of his booth, cameras along its walls film his every move in case he was cheating and it showed on the holographic screens displaying over the duelist with Mindy sitting on his lap. But the guy with the beanie knew better than to cheat in this place. The club's owner would toss him out on his ass and ban him for life, and then upload the spectacle on his Instagram as an example for all to see.

"Heads!" said the Duelist. "I draw two cards! Now, I activate a second Cup of Ace!" He flipped the coin. "Heads again! Man, Lady Luck is on my side! I draw two more cards. Now, it's time to get rid of that monster of yours. I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword!"

He summoned a demonic aristocrat wearing dapper clothing and a bowler hat. He resembled an angry bulldog and he carried a very long sword colored black and hued in an eerie red glow. Eyes were moving around on the guard shaped like a bat's wings, decorated with spikes, lower jaws, and screaming skulls.

"Yeah! He has fifteen-fifty attack points while your measly Moon Envoy only has eleven-hundred. He doesn't stand a chance. Attack!"

Baron of the Fiend Sword chuckled and charged towards the Moon Envoy.

"I activate my spell, Forbidden Lance!"

"Oh no! Now my monster loses 800 attack points!"

Moon Envoy jumped out of the way, avoiding getting sliced by the demonic sword. He then landed behind the Baron and jabbed his crescent blade into his back. The Baron shouted and exploded.

"Nuts!" said the Duelist in the beanie.

"I draw!" said Harrington. "Hmm. You were in the Obelisk Blue dorm, right, Mindy? You must be somewhat of an expert. What card do you think I should play next, baby?"

Again, Mindy giggled. She leaned forward and examined his cards. Using the pinky of the hand she used to clutch her glass, she chose the best card for him to play.

"Damn! You are so smart! Wow, what did I tell you? Duel Academy girls really are something else. All right. I tribute Moon Envoy to summon Tenmataitei!"

Moon Envoy was replaced by a gallant knight on a winged horse. They were both clad in black and gold armor and a red cape flapped behind the knight.

"Now, I give him this card. Bashing Shield. It only works on monsters that have been normal summoned. If they were, this card gives them a 1000 point boost! And next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Moon Envoy. Next, I attack your Life Points directly!"

"Nooo!" The other Duelist yells, using his arms to shield himself from the attack.

"And that wins me **12,000 CP** (Club Points - a currency used by the club to use to exchange for prizes). Know how many packs we can get with this?"

"I sure do," Mindy said, getting off his lap so they could walk down the white lit-up stairs of the booth hand-in-hand. Her friends Madison, Alyssa, and Kami clap as the pair come down triumphantly.

Harrington walks to the shop to use the CP he earned in his Duel to buy new packs and a giant stuffed bear for Mindy.

"Damn, Mindy!" Kami says, patting her on the shoulder. "You sure do know how to pick 'em!"

"Alexis has no idea what she's lost," Alyssa says with a swoon. "Harrington is the man!"

Mindy scoffs and sweeps her open palm across the air. "Alexis is one of the hoity-toity types. She has a certain taste for guys. Well, I guess a really strict taste, considering all the boys she turned down at school. Nobody can seem to tickle her fancy."

"Well, Harrington's yours now," Madison said, clinking her glass with Mindy's. "Now that's what I call one sweet birthday present. So, uh, how's your mom?"

"At home, sulking around as usual," Mindy answers hatefully. "She gave me some money to buy a cake for us to sing happy birthday with. Ha! Fool that she is. She still thinks I'm a little girl."

"But she's sick," Alyssa says, shocked to hear Mindy's disdain for her mother. "She needs your help right now."

Mindy shook her head and said, "Look, she can handle herself. I left her medicine on the counter right out in the open. She'll have no trouble finding it, trust me. Besides, it's time I showed her that I'm grown up. Too long has she kept me stuck in that house, preening me for years to be a proper lady. She washed me, fed me, kept me from going out. Pfft, all that was left was for her to be changing my diapers. I can't stand the woman."

"But she loves you," said Kami. "What I would give to have a mom like that. I grew up with a really nasty step-mother who'd kick me and slap me just for spilling orange juice all over her pristine countertop. And she pulled my hair so many times, it's amazing I have any left."

"Well, moms need to learn when to let go," Mindy said coldly and finished the last of her cocktail. "My mom sadly hasn't. Ah, here comes Harrington!"

She waved him down. Once she got her prizes, she followed him to the dance floor and the others followed. There they partied until the wee hours of the night. Once the club closed, Mindy said goodbye to her friends and then walked home. She lived in a quiet suburb that was just a short walk from the city. It was creepy at night, to say the least. Except for a few cars passing by, Mindy was all alone. And right beside her on the path back to her house was the cemetery. She peered at it from the corner of her eye.

Silhouettes of dead trees, tombstones, mausoleums, and obelisks could be seen reaching out against the deathly purple sky. It had been raining earlier. The sidewalks were full of puddles and the breeze of the passing storm eerily made autumns leaves dance around at her feet. When the wind howled in her ears, Mindy shivered, thinking that it was the moans of the undead coming from their graves on the other side of the stone wall that separated the sidewalk from the cemetery. Orange street lamps lit her way, but they were so far apart, Mindy had to walk in darkness for a short while, making her fear that something was about to jump out and get her.

Just the thought of a ghoul dragging her into the graveyard caused her to go into a sprint. Mindy's high-heeled boots splashed in the puddles and clopped loudly, making her damn them for making so much noise. If something was out there lurking in the shadows, it would hear her and find her in no time. And this damn giant bear in her arms made her feel like it was weighing her down. But she was so close to home now. Just a few more minutes and she'd be safe and sound in her house.

At last, she made it. Mindy sighed with relief and paused for a moment to catch her breath. She looked toward the east and saw the tall, glittering towers of the city beaming down at her. She smiled. One day, she would live up there. Parties, friends, money, and more rare cards than she could count. All she had to do was be patient with her new relationship with Harrington. He came from a very wealthy family who owned their own sporting goods franchise. Much of their gear was bought by her old school, Duel Academy, such as the tennis rackets.

If Mindy could make things work between the two of them, then she could kiss this old house and that senile old woman she called a mother goodbye and leave it all behind her once and for all. She blew a kiss to the city and walked inside her house. The pungent smell of chicken and rice that had been cooked hours ago perfumed the air, making Mindy's face crinkle in disgust. Sure enough, she heard the sound of the rocking chair creaking and carpet slippers dragging across the floor.

Mindy sighed and prepared herself for another long scolding.

"Mindy!" her mother said. She tried to shout, but she was too ill, and her anger came out like a croak. "Look what time it is!" she pointed at the green digital numbers on the oven's clock. They read 4:30 in the morning. "Look what time it is!" she said again.

Mindy stomped her foot on the ground. "Why do you always have to repeat yourself? God! You're like a broken record. I know what time it is. I didn't spend all these years at school to be stupid!"

"What has gotten into you, child!" the poor woman said, eyes bubbling with tears. She had no energy to argue with her. All of it had been spent worrying and waiting for Mindy to come back. "What happened to the cake you were supposed to buy?"

Mindy's mother walked toward her and yanked the giant bear from her grip. "Where did you get this?"

She then looked at Mindy's attire. She was shocked to see how much skin her dress was showing. "What is this!" she yelled. "Where did you get this? You used all the money from your job to buy this didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

"But why? You told me there was no work! You told me they were barely paying you at your job. I had to use my welfare money to purchase our necessities."

"Well, my dress helped me find a cute guy."

"Cute guy? You went to the nightclub again, didn't you! Boys, ha! I know those boys. They stalk the city streets at night like ravenous wolves, looking for feeble-minded little lambs like you to ravish! I thought I raised you better than this! Why? Why would you go looking for their company? Why would you present yourself like this? Why would you do something like this?"

"Because it's my only way to get away from you!" Mindy shouted.

Her mother's mouth fell open in shock. She stepped back to let Mindy pass. "Me? But, what did I do? I'm your mother. I thought we loved each other. Mindy, what's the matter?"

Mindy turned sharply. "You! You! Always hounding me! Always trying to control my life! You never let me go out! You never let me get the things I want! You never let me have any fun! Well, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you! I hate you! Leave me alone! "

Her mother's lips trembled. "But I'm just trying to protect you, Mindy! You're my daughter! I love you."

"No! I don't feel like your daughter anymore. Ever since dad left us, all you've ever done was sit on your ass and feel sorry for yourself and our world just continued to decay. You know what? I'm not surprised daddy left us! You never do anything! You're useless! I wish he would have taken me with him!"

She took her bear back from her mother and went to her room to change out of her dress and into her pajamas. As Mindy got ready for bed, she could hear her mother sobbing out in the hallway. Instead of going out there to comfort her, Mindy got into bed and used her mother's sorrow as a lullaby to sleep soundly like a baby all through the night.

The next morning, Mindy and her mother said nothing to each other. But later, her mother broke the silence by asking Mindy to go on a few errands.

"Mindy, please. This is what's left of my check until next month." She handed Mindy a few crumpled bills. "Could you please go to the market and pick up some bread, cheese, and milk. And I know you're feeling ill will towards me but I sold my bracelet to a little girl for this."

He handed her five dollars. "Consider that my birthday present to you. Use it to by some candy or whatever you'd like."

"Candy? Mom, what the hell? How old did you think I turn, three?" She held up the bill. "And do you expect me to get anything decent to eat with this? I can't even get a box of tampons with this chump change."

Her mother's lips trembled with hurt. "I just thought..."

"You just thought. You know what? Forget it! I'm not gonna argue with you. God, you're so senile."

Mindy changed out of her pajamas, stuffed the money into the pocket of her jeans, and stormed out of the house. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, Mindy! It's Alyssa! Guess what? Harrington is going to host a really awesome party tonight in his private yacht at the harbor! You game?"

"Hell yeah!" Mindy said, jumping with joy.

"All right. Be sure to wear something nice. Harrington's parties have a very strict dress code."

"All right, got it!" Mindy said. "See you there."

She hung up the phone then paused. "Shit!" This meant she had to go buy a new dress. She couldn't see Harrington in the same outfit she wore last night! What would he think of her? She checked the money in her pocket.

Damn! Only fifty dollars in total. That wouldn't be enough. And on top of that, Mindy needed to get some new shoes, get her hair and nails done. Damn! She walked out of her neighborhood, trying to figure out what to do. As she walked by the cemetery, she noticed a funeral being prepared on a lonely hill. The casket was wide open as a group of men in black trenchcoats set up chairs and placed flowers here and there.

Mindy had an idea. A very dark and nasty idea. She went through the rusty gates of the cemetery and snuck to the hill. While the men went inside a wooden cottage to have coffee, Mindy looked at the body in the casket. It was an old woman with long, white hair, a very gaunt face caked in makeup, and she had a very beautiful ring on her index finger. It was made of gold and covered in diamonds — real diamonds! And the biggest one, which topped the ring, was the size of a grape.

Mindy looked around to see if there was no one watching. She and the woman were all alone. Wasting no time, she removed the ring from the woman's finger and sprinted out of the cemetery before anyone could spot her. Mindy took the ring to a pawn shop in the city and received more than enough money to pay for her dress. In fact, she had enough that she could buy new dresses for all her friends. She could even afford to have them all pampered at a massage parlor to ease some stress before the party. After that, they had their hair and nails done, and they were off to Harrington's yacht, where they partied all through the night.

Again, Mindy did not go home until it was late. Thankfully, Alyssa drove her home. Once she dropped her off outside her house, Mindy heard something howling in the night. She thought it was a fox or an owl. But upon closer inspection, it started to sound more and more human. She could make out words now, chilling her to the bone.

_Mindyyyyy! Mischievous Mindyyyyy!_

What? What was going on here?

_Mindyyy! Where's my riiiing!_

Mindy was frightened. She ran across the stone path of her house and shut the door. "Fuck! I probably had a little more to drink than I thought."

Again, her mother was there waiting for her. She didn't want to fight. Instead, she stood where she was and asked: "Mindy. Did you at least get the milk, bread, and cheese I asked you for?"

"No!" Mindy said. "I had no intention of getting it. And I won't have to be bothered by things like that anymore. From now on, you're on your own, woman! I have a boyfriend now. A rich boyfriend. One who can take care of me and get me everything I want. I don't need you anymore so piss off!"

Mindy scampered down the hall to her room laughing and leaving her mother heartbroken. The poor woman went upstairs to her room, sniffling as she heard her daughter chatter away with her friends about her new relationship. When she got into bed, she laid down and passed away from grief. The kind woman would find peace. But her daughter, would not be so fortunate this night.

Mindy, who was too excited from the thrill of the party left her room and went to the kitchen to gulp down the last bit of orange juice when she heard the sound again.

_Mindy! Mischievous Mindyyyy! Where's my riiiiing!_

Mindy dropped the carton of orange juice, spilling it all over the floor. She was so scared, she froze as still as a statue. She heard the sound again — it was closer.

_Mindyyyyy Mischievous Mindyyy! Where's my riiiing!_

Mindy couldn't believe it. Something was coming to get her!

She looked at the wall, lit up by the light of the lamps outside. Amongst the shadows of the leaves, Mindy saw the gate slowly open. Then the silhouette of something awful darkened the wall with its shadow. Mindy ran to the door and locked it before sealing it up with the chain. The knob turned. The creature let out a bone-chilling howl and shouted:

_Mindy! Mischievous Mindyyyy! Where's my riiiing!_

"Mama!" Mindy muttered. She wet herself in fright, her legs wobbled as if they were made of jelly. "Mama," she sobbed.

WHAM!

The door started breaking open! Then a long, bony hand reached out from the crack of the door.

 _Where's my riiiiing!_ It groaned.

Mindy ran for her room. The lights in the house flickered and the walls rocked as if an earthquake had erupted. She slammed the door to her room, locked it, and hid under her bed, shivering in fright.

She heard the door fall off its hinges. The thing was in the house. It shouted: _Minddyyy! Mischievous Mindyyyy! Where's my riiiiing!_

"Mama!" Mindy whimpered. "Mama, where are you?"

The door to her room fell to the ground effortlessly. Mindy saw a shadowy ghoul with wild hair and burning red eyes standing outside the frame.

_Where's my riiiing!_

"I don't have it!" Mindy screamed. "Please! Please, leave me alone!"

_Mindy! Mischievous Mindy!_

The ghoul floated closer and with an unseen force, flung the bed away to reveal the frightened girl.

"Mama!" Mindy cried, cowering against the wall as the thing approached her slowly. "Mama! Mama, please help me! Mama! Mama! Mamaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Bakura shuts the book closed and puts it back on the shelf.

"But it's too late for that, Mischievous Mindy. Well, it seems that she's learned a very important lesson. Respect your elders and listen to your parents. More often than not, they will steer you in the right direction. There is a time and place for us to grow and spread our wings, children. But we must never rush to achieve flight. We must never take shortcuts into adulthood, for youth is such a joy. Treasure it, for it goes by faster than you know. And remember to keep to the path your parents have made for you. For even though it is a bumpy road, it is full of love and light. But steer away from it, who knows what dark corner may find yourself in. And more often than not, you'll never find a way out. Until next time, children. Goodbye."


	5. Alice

**Alice**

* * *

****

* * *

Two men, Al and Jesse, scurried through the forests in the mountains outside of Domino City. They were wanted men, hunted by the police for robbing a bank and kidnapping the daughter of its manager. She was a sweet girl named Alice. They held her for ransom in their secret hiding spot in the slums of the city. To cheer herself up, Alice held a firm embrace to her doll. At night, while the men played cards, she brushed her doll's hair and sang a song to cheer her up.

_Alice, Alice, gentle Alice,_

_How lovely your flowers bloom._

_As bluebirds fly across the sky,_

_And sing their lovely tune._

But there would be no comfort for Alice. The police were catching up to them fast. It was no use holding her for ransom anymore, and they were angry that they were going to lose the extra pot to their payday. Soon, the police infiltrated the building, but the men got away, leaving their loot behind. Now, they had nothing. Nothing but a scared little girl in their possession and the police had no intent on negotiating with them. They were angry at Alice. They were going to make her pay. Furious, Al and Jesse took the poor frightened girl to the fields. There, they shot her in the head and cut her body to pieces with a long knife. Then they put the body parts in sacks and tossed them into the river before breaking towards the mountains to get away from the police.

They had been running for days and were getting tired. Soon, they came upon a hut at the top of a mountain overlooking the city. Then men dashed inside of it to take shelter and started a fire in the chimney. When the light of the flames illuminated the room, they saw a beautiful porcelain doll sitting on a chair in the corner. It had long, wavy, gray hair and pink bows on both sides of its head, and it wore a black dress with white lace as trimming.

"Hey," said Al. "It looks like Alice, doesn't it?"

"That it does," Jesse agreed. He brandished the knife he used to butcher the poor girl. "Ha. Welcome back, little one? Back for more?"

"What do you reckon we do now? The boys are going to be mad that we didn't come back with the loot. I told you kidnapping the girl was a bad idea. You didn't listen. No, you just wanted to get more and impress the boss and the gang. Now, look at us."

"Oh, stop your whining, pea-brain! We still got plenty of food left in our sacks and my phone is working. I'll call the boys and let them know where we are."

So Jesse went outside and called the gang. They were mad about the losses, but Al and Jesse were the best in the crew and couldn't afford to lose them. They said to sit tight and wait until a man named Benny and his friends would go looking for them. So, Al and Jesse waited patiently for them to arrive. Two days went by and no one came up the mountain. And then their phones died.

It was just Jesse, Al, and Alice.

To combat their boredom, the two men interacted with Alice. When they were in a good mood, they talked to the doll. They made her say funny jokes and Jesse would sometimes make her act like a flirty girl to mess around with Al. The men laughed. Alice didn't.

When they were in a foul mood, they would kick the doll around, pull her hair, and punched her in the face, blaming it as though it were the girl they killed a few days ago. Al was getting tired of eating pork and beans. He smeared it around Alice's mouth and said: "How's it taste, Alice!? Huh? What's that? You don't like it? Well, it's all you have so you better eat it? Or else!"

Al put the doll over his knee and spanked it. "How do you like that, Alice!" They would jeer! Both men howled and laughed. Alice didn't.

Another night went by and there was still no sign of Benny. After Al and Jesse had beat the doll, they set it on the corner and heard it sighing sadly.

"D-d-d-d-did you hear that?" Jesse asked.

"It was Alice!" Al confirmed. "There's no one here. It came from right behind us! I heard it! But that's no possible! Alice can't sigh. She's a porcelain doll for goodness sakes."

"Throw her in the fire, Al!" Jesse said shivering. "Something ain't right with that doll."

"Don't do anything you're going to regret, Jesse!" Al snapped back at him. "I hate to admit it, but she's the only thing keeping me sane up here. It's so boring. Ugh, maybe we're just tired. Let's get some sleep for now. Tomorrow, let's not play with her. Just leave her in her corner, but keep an eye on her. Hopefully, Benny and the others find us."

And so they woke up the next morning. Alice was still there in the corner. They then concluded that there was nothing to be scared of. Nothing at all. Maybe it was a blast of air from one of the cracks in the wall. Or perhaps a cricket got into her dress, who knew? Soon their fear died down and they resorted to playing with the doll again. They laughed at her when in a good mood. And when they were angry, they beat her.

Then, one night. Alice started to sing.

_Alice, Alice, gentle Alice!_

_How lovely your flowers bloom!_

_As bluebirds fly across the sky_

_And sing their lovely tune._

She sang that song all through the night. And when the sun went up, she went quiet. At night, the men found no sleep, for the song kept coming from the doll.

_Alice, Alice, gentle Alice!_

_How lovely your flowers bloom!_

_As bluebirds fly across the sky_

_And sing their lovely tune!_

She sang that song every night. A week went by. The men were tired, hungry, and afraid. Benny and the others hadn't come up yet. But that soon turned into the least of their worries. Alice. She was now the size of a young girl. Now the two men were getting frightened. Later that night, as they ate the last of their cans of pork and beans, Alice got up from the chair and scurried like a bug across the room and out the door. Al and Jesse barricaded the door with all their chairs and a dresser to keep her out. But she tortured them all through the night. She tapped on the windows with her fingers. She would run up the walls and tapdanced on the roof, driving the men insane. And then she would stand over the chimney and sing:

_Alice, Alice, gentle Alice!_

_How lovely your flowers bloom!_

_As bluebirds fly across the sky_

_And sing their lovely tune!_

The men had enough. The following morning was still. When the men looked around, Alice was nowhere to be seen. She must have took off into the night. Feeling safe, they tore down their barricade and ran out of the hut. But they stopped. Shit! They forgot their pistols on the kitchen table. Both men were scared and didn't want to go back for them. But they had to. Police were everywhere looking for them and they needed something to defend themselves with. Those pistols were loaded and customized to their liking.

They played a game of rock-paper-scissors. Al lost. He gulped but stood up straight. "What do I got to be afraid of?" he said. "Once I get those guns in my hand, that doll is toast."

So he told Jesse to wait for him and he went running back to the hut. He found the guns on the table. But they had been emptied. Save for one. His gun. Al checked the magazine and noticed there was one bullet left.

Jesse sighed sadly. He grabbed the guns and darted out of the hut. But as soon as he walked out the door, he saw Alice standing on the branch of a tree about four yards away from the hut. She glared at him as he held up a bloody knife. And beneath her feet was a rope holding on to the skinless carcass of what was once Al's partner in crime.

_Alice, Alice, gentle Alice!_

_How lovely your flowers bloom!_

_As bluebirds fly across the sky_

_And sing their lovely tune!_

The doll hopped down from the tree and landed on her own two feet. She started walking towards him, holding the knife up high.

_Alice, Alice, gentle Alice!_

_How lovely your flowers bloom!_

_As bluebirds fly across the sky_

_And sing their lovely tune!_

Al could not take it anymore. The fear was extreme. She was coming for him. And there was no escape. Left with no choice, Al put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
